


Light in Darkness

by ScarletRedWings



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRedWings/pseuds/ScarletRedWings
Summary: Light is a normal seventeen years old high school student , he loves his little sister and he wants to become a doctor like his mother .His life is pretty average except for the fact that he helps the NPA to caught bad people under the alias KIRA . So he is a very good and kind person, his life changes when five new students move to his school , what Light doesn't know is that they  are part of the most dangerous mafia grup in America .I'm not very good at summering





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story I hope you like it , English is not my first language and I am sorry if there are grammatical mistakes.

"Light we should go , we've been here for over an hour , it's getting late ." Sayu said and I could her pain in those words and I can't help myself but to hug her thigh and she returns my hug . After mother died Sayu and I became much closer then we were before , after all we are brothers and we only have each others. I look one more time at my mother's grave

 

 

"I know , good bye mom, we will come see you again soon , I am sorry that father couldn't came but  he is doing fine , you know the same as always. Let's go home Sayu."

 

On the way I was not paying attention to my surroundings , my mind was somewhere else . I can't believe father forgot that today it makes two years since mom died , she was the kindest person in the world .Even when her family had problems after her father death she didn't give up and work harder to support her family and to became a doctor . Due to her perseverance she succeed and she became a famous doctor . After her death father shut himself in his office and rarely speaking with us , we tried many times to make him speak with us but it was pointless , worst time was when it was Sayu’s birthday .

 

 

And in just six months since her death he married someone else , how can he be so cruel. We didn't here anything about it , it was a complete sock for me and my sister , and who wouldn't be socked , you wake up in a normal day and you find out that your father remarried (and that we are having a new sister ) , without even telling us , he didn't even present her to us before , but I thought that he is happy then I am fine with it .

 

Without even realizing we were already in front of our mansion , it is a huge old fashion mansion , who is kind of intimidating , I never liked it , mother use to say that a smaller hose keep people closer and that is very much the truth , in this huge house I barely see anyone except for the employees who father hired to take care of the house , they are all very kind people .

 

 

The inside is a modern one and I never liked it either , actually there is nothing that I like at this house except my room. Inside I see Kiyomi , our stepsister ,who was coming out of that kitchen , she was speaking on the phone . When she saw that we were home she closed the phone and looked at us .

 

"Is father home ?" I asked

 

"No , he left earlier with mom to Paris he said he has some business meetings to attend and that they will probably be back in a couple of days ." She said I say nothing , it wasn't a surprise that father left without telling us anything, I was about to go into my room knowing that she was interested in finding out were we were.

 

"...so why were you late ?"..... and here it comes .

 

" We were out , me and Sayu had to see someone “. I tried to leave but she stopped me before I could climb the stairs who would lead me strike to my room.

 

“I heard that from tomorrow we are having new classmates do you know anything about it?” I unconsciously sight at her question.

 

“If I am student council president doesn't mean I know everything , I know as much as you know .” She didn't look convinced at all.

 

Everyone wants to know who the new students are because our school rarely accept new students especially in the middle of the semester.

 

“If you say so….” She was think at something but I wasn't interested in finding what so I left before she could say something and let her alone with Sayu who was giving me a pleading face .I'll make up for it another time .

 

I never like Kiyomi , it's not that I hate her but I just try to avoid he . She is a very beautiful girl but she thinks that people like me better then her , she is jealous of me because people think I am better then her at everything and ten times more beautiful (let's be serious that is completely true ) but I could care less about what she thinks besides she always tries to make problems to me .

 

I enter my room, it is a big and very clean room , the walls are painted in blue , one of the walls was full of books , to the right was a very clean desk , on the desk you could see a picture with a younger Light who was in the arms of his mother , Sayu was in the arms of a very happy Shuichiro , the picture was taken a few months before his mother death . The bed is big and also blue , the admosfere is a nice and calming one . Light always feels better when he is in his room and he takes very good care of it , my sister is the only one who has permission to enter here .

 

I try to sleep but all I could think about is mom , she used to be my hero , she still is , one day I want to became a doctor to . She was always happy when she helped someone and even when father told her to quit she still continue to do what she liked to do . She was a great person.

 

 

                    _****Flash back ****_

 

_Eight years old Light was staying at his mother desk he was very bored , he finished a test earlier since the teacher said that if I could finish the test in less then ten minutes I can leave , of course he was joking because he thought it was impossible , but impossible is a word that Light Yagami doesn't know( he only need three minutes to finish ) and since he was too shoked and he couldn't do anything , the thecher said he could go ._

 

_Since the hospital were his mother works is near, he came here , his mother scold him for coming on his on , (even if he is a genious he could get lost or even worse since he is so adorable he could get kidnapped by bad people) his mother said she will speak with the irresponsible teacher who let him go on his own and he was grounded ,no books for a month but when Light give her does big honey eyes that said he was so sorry she forgive him immediately ( those eyes always work ), took him in her arms and give him a big kiss on his forehead , Light pout and said he was too big for that , his mother laughed and said he is always small in her eyes ._

 

_So right now his mother was talking care of a patient , a child who was a little older than him and who was crying because he fell and injured his leg ._

 

_“I took my eyes off of him for a second and then I heard him crying , when I got to him I saw that he fell from the tree and injured his leg .” Said the mother of the child , who felt guilty because she was not paying attention to him . “_

 

 

_ “Don’t worry after I finish it  will be as if it never happened.” His mother said to the woman. _

_ After his mother took care of his leg , she give him candy and he started to smile , I always like when people smile . His mother always makes them smile before they leave. _

_ The boy  took his  mother hand and  thank for helping him before they leave. “ And don't forget an apple a day keeps the doctor away”.  _

_ His mother turns to him .“Sorry” his mother said “you are probably bored right now” she give him a smile , she was always god at reading him .  _

_ “ It's alright, you always make people happy when they leave your office .” I say smiling at her too . _

_ Then I look serious at her and say”Mom I deciside , when I grow up I’ll be a doctor too and make people happy like you do “.  _

_ His mother looked surprised and then she stated smiling and give him a hug .”You will be a very good doctor Light , the best doctor in the entire world I can tell it ”. And I start to smile too.  _

 

_ "You only say so because you are my mother." Light says frowning and that makes him look so cute in his mother eyes . _

 

_ "That's not true , I can say it because I am a doctor and I know that if you care for your patients you will be a great doctor , besides you are my son ". She says proudly. _

 

_ “Oh your father will be so upset” then she starts laughing”I can already see his face “. _

__

_              ****Flash back ends** _

__  
  


My thoughts were interupted when I herd a knock to my door .   
  


"Come in". I say already knowing who is because she is the only one who comes to my room .   


"Light , were you sleeping?” Sayu said when she walked in . “I’m sorry if I woke you up.".       


"No , I was just thinking . Do  you need help with your homework?" I asked already knowing what she wants.   
  


"Yes , I really don't understand this exercise plus you own me for diching that bich on me."   
  


"Sayu , language ."  
  


"Sorry, but .... who am I kidding you know I'm not , she always tries to make you problems , even in school , remember when she tried to make you look like you were cheating on a test , of course you being the genius you are you realize her plan and told the teachers the true and nothing happened but she deserves to be called like that. " She said stubbornly.   
  


"It doesn't matter , you can't call her like that , she is not a bad person ,  she is just jealous ."   
  


"Light sometimes you are to naive , I thought that genius people are arogan and selfish but Light you are the kindest person I have ever known,  I am so happy that you are my brother ."   
  


“I'm not naive I just try to understand people , you know mother always said that we should not judge people before we get to know them better and I am happy you are my sister to“ I say smiling at her , Sayu is the only person in from of whom I can drop my mask and be the real me .

“Let's see what you don't understand” I say as she give me he's book .

Well , I kind of need help with everything , that teacher is not good at explaining at all , the only one that understands is himself .”

“Don't warry after l finish helping you you’ll be the one that explains them to the teacher”.

“I am counting on that because with your help I am aceing in Math , besides everyone one is asking my help and they say I am the best at Math.”

…………

After I finish helping Sayu  I went to my desk and open my laptop. I sometimes  hack the NPA . I know that I broke the law and that what I do is wrong and  I could be arrested , that's way I only do it once a month . I try to help the NPA by using the alias Kira and helping them were I can , I feel guilty for breaking the law but I was happy when with my help they save some hostages and make it so that no one is hurt . Somehow the NPA got used to me , they let me help them when it's necessary.

After I saw that everything is alright in the NPA I started to read a book , lost the track of time and went to bed kind of late . Knowing that I have school tomorrow, I tried to go to sleep but I just had to finish the chapter and then another….and another…..and another until I finish the entire book , so I only sleepy 2 hours . 

I finish preparing  , I drink my coffee and start walking to school, I was the first to leave because I don't like to use the car ,  since it draws to much attention , besides the school is not that far away and I like walking , this way I also fell more free , I don't like staying in that mansion I'll the time . I take a shortcut through the park and go to see the delphimiums flowers . They are summer flowers in gorgeous shades of blue and they seem so much brighter than the ones from our house , they are always so beautiful and somehow they seem happy , the person that takes care of them probably loves them very much .

After I left the park , I entered the school and went to my classroom , first hour I have history , after l learned everything from the history book what the teacher said is boring so I’m not paying attention and look on the window , it's a sony day with no clouds on the blue sky. 

Between my thoughts I somehow herd the teacher saying that we are having four new students , just then the door open and the new students went in , I was kind of socked since their Japanese is very good for someone who lived the entire life in America and they were all very handsome, I could hear the girls gasping and talking with each other even Kiyomi looks interested in them . But the first thing that caught my attention is the look on their faces ….they were all wearing a mask ,a very good mask , probably as good as mine , if I wasn't wearing one myself I don't think I could've see through them but I could see it in their eyes , their smiles were all fake . 

But there was something else in their eyes and then just one thing ran through my head , that I should stay away from them and my senses never left me down so  I look again on the window and try to ignore them , since I have no intention to get to know them . I tried  to think at something else without even realizing the pair of black eyes that was looking at me .

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter I hope you like it and again if you find grammatical mistakes I am sorry for them as English is not my first language.

Light in Darkness

 

(Normal pov)

 

Soon the bell rang and everyone went to the new students to get to know them . From the corner of his eyes Light could see Mikami coming to him and saying his name so he took his things , hurried out of class and tried to ignore him but he put right in front of him .

“Light I called you but I don't think you herd me.” Sure keep saying that to yourself , why don't you understand that I don't really like you and I want to be as far away as possible from you , I wish I could say it but I can't say that , I might hurt his feelings plus he can't be that stupid as to not realize I don't like spending time with him .

“Sorry but I have to go and see Misa I have to help her with her math exercises.” Light said , he had no intention in speaking with Mikami. When he heard Misa’s name Light could see range in his eyes but it disappeard as fast as it appeared. And on his face he could see that smile that always creeps him out and all his instincts were crying attention stoker alert. So he tried to get past him but Mikami took a hold of Light hand .

“Oh , it won't take long , I was wondering if you want to spend lunch with me , I also have something I don't understand and I need your help.”

“Sorry , but I have some things to do then , you know as the student council president I am very busy .” 

“Oh “, he looks dissatisfied “maybe another time than”.

“Sure.” I say taking my hand automatically out of his hold and rush to Misa's classroom , thank God her class is close to Light's. When he get there he sees Misa who was speaking with another girl and goes right to her.

“Light , what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your class?” She asked surprise to see me there and I understand why , we were supposed to see at lunch.

“Mikami…” is the only thing I say but when she herd the name she understood immediately.”I was trying to avoid him , but he fallows me everywhere”.

“Come and seat down , that creap still doesn't get it that he should give up , Light is not his and never will be.”

Light told her what happened and I have to say that I feel much better after l talk to her, Mikami always makes me feel uneasy.

“That observed bastard won't get it that you don't like him . Misa wants to reap his head off.”she said , angry on Mikami , he once tried to separate us but it didn't work, Misa and I have been friends since forever and sometimes she is very protective on me.

“At lunch Misa Rem-chan and Ryuk will come to student council room , so we can all spend time together.”

“OK , I should head back to classroom now , tanks Misa .” Light get s up and heads back to his classroom.

“Don't worry Light , Misa will keep all the stokers away.’’After I hear her saing that I couldn't keep myself from smiling.

Misa is really a good friend , at the beginning Light thought she was quite crazy because she was following him everywhere and keep saying she love him . But it changed when he saved her from a crazy fan who was about to stab her , only because she rejected him . Light was there because he forgot to buy something and since he doesn't like to go by car he walked . When I bought what I need I was heading home when I herd a scream , when Light got there I saw After he was sure she was ok I took her to the police station since the attacker escaped. Since then Light got kind of close to her he explained her that he only like her as a friend and she knew he could not return her feelings, but seemed happy just to spend time with me anyway, as friends. Misa taught him about friendship since Light never got to close to people besides his sister; in turn, Light taught Misa ambition, self-confidence, and self-reliance. He felt very fortunate to have her in his life, though his guilt at being unable to love her as she deserved surfaced every now and again but she then start to love someone else and now she is truly happy. Misa simply wanted Light to be happy, and his happiness made her happy. A truer friend he could not wish for, and he would always protect her if he could.

 

At lunch as Misa said he met with Ryuk , Rem and her at student council room since only Light use it sometimes everyone else is somewhere else.

“Light I want an apple.” Ryuk said childishly , setting on the couch upside down.

“Don’t start bother Light ”.Rem said annoyed by her brother behavior .”And stay like a normal person .” She then hit Ryuk in his head.

 

“Light , the new students came in your class , I mean four of them since one is with one year younger then us , Misa Misa heard they are all very handsome , so what do you think about them Light , how are they ? Misa asked like an exited child on a day with snow .

 

“Misa calm down a little , but seriously Light how are they like” Rem said as she took Misa in her arms and kiss her on the cheek , it was perfectly normal since Misa is her girlfriend , they were always together , and after Light and Misa became friends Rem decided to confess her love for Misa , at the beginning nothing happened since Misa said she needs some time to think about it and Rem respected her response , she was not expecting Misa to say she loved her back because she still has feelings for Light but Rem was always there when Misa needed her and eventually Misa started to love her back and right now they are a happy couple. 

 

No one has anything with the fact that two girls are together , it was perfectly normal , a lot of people are in a relationship with someone who has the same gender , the society changed , people and now a marriage between people of the same gender is completely natural.Light is happy for Misa and Rem they deserve the best .

 

“ I haven't really spoke with them so I can't say how they are “Light said not really interested in speaking about them .

 

“I heard they came from a very rich family . “ Ryuk said still upset because he didn't have an apple.

 

“So they are brothers?” Asked his sister.

 

“No , apparently they are very good friends since their parents are business partners they grow up together....” Ryuk pause and look at them “what,why are you giving me that look?”

“How is that you know about this when we haven't heard anything about this?”

“I have my ways , if you wanna know I will happily tell you if you give me an apple”.

“We should go , class starts soon “ Light said before Rem could say anything to her brother and start a fight again . 

 

“ Bye I will see you tomorrow “ Light said before he left and since the library is close he decided to stop there and to take a book because he finished the last one. There I seen Matsuda who was staying at his desk.

“Light , what are you doing here , don't tell me you already finished the book you only took it yesterday ?!” Matsuda said surprise to see him here but he already knew why Light was here.

“Actually yes I came loose look for another book , you know when I start reading I can't stop until I finish it” Light said smiling at Matsuda and then heading to the place were he could find the book he wants.

 

When he got there he sees a white hired boy , he was younger then him who was trying to get to a book but it was to high for him . Without even realizing Light whent to the place were the boy is and took the book he was trying to get and hand it to the boy , from the corner of his eyes he saw the title of the book  
A Tale of Two Cities , Light knew that book , he read it already , it a novel that tells the story of several characters who live during the French Revolution in Paris and London and the situations through which they pass , with profound impact on their personality . It's a great book written by Charles Dickens , he was surprised to see that teenagers still read this time of book , well Light is an exception.

“Thank you .” Said the white hired boy monotous as Light give him the book .

 

“With pleasure”.Light said with a small smilei on his face as he took a better look at him he could tell that his hair is not died so it's natural.He then went to take the book he was looking for . 

“Have you read this book ?” He herd the boy ask , actually it looked more like a statement rather then a question.

“Yes , a read all Charles Dicken’s books , how did you know?

 

“You look like you know this book so you must have read it , I am Near ?

“Light , you are one of the new students.”

“Yes so if you read this book , what's your opinion about it ?”.

It surely is a masterpiece , this novel delivers such a gratifying experience because there are, in fact, many characters who cover significant emotional ground in their journey to love one woman as best they can. I also think it's the darkest story of Charles Dickens , I can see why is his best book... Sorry I’m probably boring you”.

“No , actually that is a very good way of describing it , thank you , everyone else said it is too difficult and that they didn't like it at all . Thanks you for saing your opinion about this book.”he said with a smile on his face , this is the first time someone was interested in his opinion about a book .

“With pleasure , I think you will like the book.”I said smiling too “I should head back to class , the break will end soon , you sound so the same “. Light told him as he head for the library exit ,” it was nice to meet you”.

“You are right , nice to meet you too”.

 

Light had history , the teacher would most likely talk about the museum visit that our class will be making next week (Light knows because he is the students council president) and she will probably bring the test results , Light already knew he will take 100 points , from his perspective the test was to easy .

 

And that's exactly what happened Miss Misora enter in the classroom and Light could see her eyes smiling even if she tried to his it , she is in a good mood today, even if she is young she is a very good teacher and Light respects her a lot .

 

“I have your test results and I have to say that I was expecting you to do better then this.” Miss Misora said as she started to call students the students and give them their test results and shaking her head dissatisfied . Light could here his classmates groans from here , he can't understand them , from his point the test was easy. 

“Yagami Light .” He hears his name being called and goes to the teacher , she didn't shake her head like she did to the others instead she had a smile on her face.

 

“Congratulations Light you are the only one who understands something at my class “.

 

“Thank you”. I take my test and I see , as expected , that I have no mistake .

“The rest of you have to do better , next week I will give you another test and I expect that those results to be better then this ones.”

And again Light could hear groans from his classmates .

“Another thing I want to discuss with you is about the museum visit that we will be making next week . I am planning on making groups of two people after the results in your tests the ones who took bad grades will have to do a bigger project .”

 

The entire class groaned at what teacher said , Light tinks it's a good solution , if she put a student with a good grade with one who took a bad one is obviously that the only one who will do something so the student who took a good grade and wish to keep it like that .

“As for the new students since you didn't take the test I will take in consideration the grades you took from your transfer tests . I see that all of you took 100 points ….” Oh no , Light doesn't like were this conversation is going , please don't say what I think you will “...there's only one student with the same results , but I also don't want you to be together in this project because from what I heard you are friends . I want you to get used to this class and make some friends . So L Lawliet you will be in this project with ….. “ As she smiled at Light , he realized she already has thought about this and Light’s hope of staying away from the new students is ruined ..” Light , you to will surely get along well , I can't wait to see your project.”

I take my words back, I hate this teacher , I turned to the place were this L is staying and his eyes met Light's and for a second Light though he could see a smirk on his face , but it disappeard as the teacher start speaking again.

 

“Beyond you will be with …. Kiyomi , Matt with Mikami and Mello with Akane”.

Light sight unconsciously , why does God hates him so much or in this situation history teacher Misora Naomi . All Light wants is to go home and read a book .

Miss Misora continue to say the groups but Light paid no attention.

“Now that everyone knows who their partner is , I want you to go to them and speak with each other.”

Light could see L looking at him . He could see the others speaking with their parteners too so he got up from his seat and went to L’seat , he was talking with the red hired boy what was his name ….Matt .

“..... It's not fair you are paired with the cute one , that Mikami guy is a creap...” Matt said and he stop as soon as he saw me there “Oh helo beautiful…. I should probably speak with my project partener , bye”. He got up from his seat and head to Mikami . Light is kind of sorry for him , being paired with Mikami , but at least he doesn't have to deal with his obsession.

Light thinks probably shouldn't have heard that conversation , but seriously cute ….him . Light shake his head and turns to L.

“Mm , I am Yagami Light your partner for the history project “. I said with a small smile on my face .

“L Lawliet , nice to meat you cute”.L said wearing that fake smile on his face.Then Light deciside he doesn't like him at all . For some reason he didn't like that smile too , Light wants to see his real smile , not the fake one .

“Sorry but could you not call me like that , my name is Light . Light said kind of irritated.

“Fine , if you don't like it I will call you Light-kun.”L said , he somehow looks amused by my irritation. “So Light-kun about what do you want to make the project? .” This L is really anointing him , and that fake smile doesn't help at all. Light was about to say something when the bell rank , finally this class end Light though.

“Sorry but I have something to do so I have to go home , we will speak tomorrow about the project.” 

“Sure Light-kun” L said amused by Light irritated face . Light got up , took his things and head out of the class. Only thing about how much he would like to punch L in the face .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning to make Light and Near very good friends. So what do you think ?

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?


End file.
